


家是一个不雅词

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Draws heavily from movies, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, The author once again regrets everything, and has no idea what she's doing, implied breathplay, slightly AU, somewhat from comics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 开始只是一个想要帮助巴基的科学实验，结局是巴基睡遍了大半个复联。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [family can be a dirty word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463107) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The original work was posted by orphan account, so I couldn't ask author for an authority to translate it into Chinese. Thanks for her/his writing!

一切始于此刻。托尼在研究巴基的手臂，布鲁斯在给他做身体检查。俄国人对待超级士兵血清不像美国人那么仔细。巴基受到了大量伽马射线的辐射。布鲁斯一边做检查，一边问：“巴基，检查结果显示你是omega。 可是你在大厦里住了接近一年却从没有进入发情期。你在使用抑制剂吗？”

巴基摇摇头。“没有。我没有失去生育能力，只是没有发情期。前几年生活太动荡，我并没有考虑过这件事。”

“这么说他们没有给你绝育？”布鲁斯关心地问。

“据我所知没有。也许他们做了，但我不记得。据我所知，我下面的器官都还在，并且功能正常。”

托尼奇迹般地忍到了现在才打断他们，“贾维斯，你能给巴恩斯做个诊断吗？”

“好的，先生，”AI回答。快速扫描之后电脑回答。“巴恩斯探员仍然拥有生殖器官。”

托尼挑了挑眉毛，他看着布鲁斯。“也许是因为伽马射线？”

“伽马射线没有让我的周期停止，”布鲁斯指出。

“的确。”

“也许只是压力导致，PTSD有时能严重影响生理周期。”

“那应该很容易恢复吧？”

巴基看着两人，问道，“呃，不管你们在想什么，我能发表意见吗？”

“长话短说，”托尼回答。“你永远不该打断天才的思路。”

“哈哈。听着，我很感谢你们的帮助，但我很好。就现在而言，我甚至不确定自己想要孩子。”

“不仅仅是孩子的问题，”布鲁斯说。“热潮期对激素平衡和心理健康很重要。人体如果长时间没有进入热潮期，可能会导致无法应对压力和情绪失衡。”

巴基翻了个白眼。“可我没事。”托尼和布鲁斯都怀疑地看着他。“真的。我好极了。”

“上个礼拜因为非乳制奶精用完了，你就在我的墙上砸了个洞，”托尼指出。

“上上个礼拜你踩到了蟑螂，就在楼梯井里哭了出来，”布鲁斯补充道。

“好吧……我承认那样不好，可是一直呆在英雄大本营里让我压力很大的。而且大部分复仇者都是alpha！你们觉得我想在这里进入发情期吗？那会导致一场群架，然后是群交，然后又是一场群架！”

“以及爆炸。别忘了爆炸。”托尼笑着打了巴基的胳膊一拳。

“是啊，爆炸。那可不妙托尼。”

托尼似乎想了想，然后他看向布鲁斯。“你用的那种东西怎么样？”

布鲁斯皱眉。“什么？”

“对了！你有可以模拟热潮期但不会真正引起发情的化合物！”

“因为没人想看到浩克发情。”布鲁斯也在思考，然后他点了点头。“托尼的办法也许有道理。但我们必须根据巴基的生理机能来调整化学成分。”

“我们能做到，”他回答。“巴恩斯，我们需要一份DNA样品。”

“这表示我能对你吐口水吗？因为我觉得这种机会可不常见。”

“……当然，别客气。”

* * *

大约一周后，布鲁斯和托尼基本确定他们想出了可行的化学式。但他们不能合成像布鲁斯用的那种药片形式，于是他们制作出了液体药剂。

“我们已经在小白鼠身上做了初步测试，似乎对它们起作用，现在轮到你了。”托尼说。

“你管我叫小白鼠？”巴基问。

“嘿，只要奶酪适合你。”

“真是差劲的玩笑托尼。”

“我的笑话棒极了，你只是嫉妒得不想承认，”托尼回答，他举着一个药瓶。“你想口服还是注射？”

布鲁斯看了托尼一眼。“这种药只能注射。”

“如果你喝下去我就给你20块钱。”

“托尼……”

“好了，这多有趣！”

“不，谢谢，”巴基说。“我要听真正的科学家的话，而不是你这个不知道怎么念了三个博士学位的12岁小孩。”

“七个，”托尼翻着白眼回答。

布鲁斯扎紧巴基的胳膊，然后说，“先从低剂量开始注射，一开始你会感到有点温暖和焦躁，过一会儿就会放松下来的。”

“好吧，不过……能快点吗？”巴基闭上眼睛。他讨厌打针。

“好的，我数到三。一，二……”布鲁斯推进了针头。

“嗷！”

“三。”

“你这个大骗子！”

“不这样你会害怕的。”布鲁斯解释道。

巴基等待着。他不知道会发生什么，不过如果这样可以帮助他平静下来，而不再是过激情绪的龙卷风……那么他可以忍耐。

然而什么也没有发生。他看向布鲁斯和托尼问，“所以……白费力了？”

托尼皱眉。“贾维斯，扫描他。”

扫描的时间比以往要长，贾维斯说，“药剂没有起效，先生。”

“该死。”

“也许只是因为药剂被迅速代谢了。我们明天再试试，”布鲁斯说。

“为什么不现在试呢？”

“因为如果我错了，他会被注入双倍的药量，我不确定那会产生什么效果。”

“我受够了，我退出，”巴基说着，冲出了实验室。不知不觉中他来到了休息室，他快速切换着电视频道，心里说不清是什么滋味。一方面，他有点庆幸药没有起效。他这辈子注射的血清和药品已经够多了。另一方面……他有一点期待实验成功。他不喜欢被经常性的荷尔蒙波动扰乱情绪，这让他变得更加不稳定。

并且，他怀念做爱！从二战以来他就没有和任何人在一起过，现在想想，他感到怀念。他很久没有和任何人建立亲密的关系了，他有点害怕。然而在这里，他感到安全。安全代表他可以放松。至少放松一点。

虽然这并不重要，因为药没有起效。至少他以为如此。

大约一小时后，巴基确实感到了一丝暖意。并非不舒服，而是不寻常。这个时候大部分复仇者都在客厅看电影。或者尽力看电影。托尼和克林特不停地发表评论，把大家烦得够呛。在劝阻失败之后山姆也加入了评论之中。

他的后颈突然感觉到一阵奇怪的刺痛。他没有在意，恢复记忆之后他经历过各种怪异的疼痛。然而随着刺痛感开始变强，他想也许哪里不对劲。他转身看向布鲁斯，准备询问那种药的副作用，这时药突然起效了。

这不是模拟发情，并且绝不是逐渐起效。上一秒他还好好的，下一秒他便捂着肚子倒在地上。他的皮肤滚烫，他好热！就连衣服包裹住皮肤的触感都是折磨，巴基发出呻吟。

他能听到人们的喊声，透过突如其来的强烈性兴奋，他感到平静开始蔓延于全身。有人在摸他的脸，是史蒂夫。他的头脑清醒了一点，他意识到布鲁斯和克林特离开了房间，但托尼，托尔，山姆和娜塔莎留下了。他们看起来很……饥渴。这令他害怕而又渴望。


	2. 史蒂夫

巴基不记得自己是怎么回房间的，他只知道自己赤身裸体躺在床上。床单与皮肤的摩擦是种酷刑。巴基握住自己的阴茎，快速撸动以释放一部分欲望。这起作用了，但只是暂时的。

他知道有人坐在床沿上，无论在哪儿他都认得出这股气息。是史蒂夫。他抓住史蒂夫的胳膊，喉咙里发出一声呜咽。史蒂夫拿开了他的手，却是为了把他按在床上。

他用力很轻，巴基能够挣脱，但他反而挺身贴住史蒂夫的胯部。对方低吼着吻了他。巴基抓着史蒂夫的衬衫，金发男人挣脱了，他说，“我不应该这么做。你在发情中，不能给我许可。”

“我信任你。我想要。”

“巴基，不。我不应该。”

巴基坐起来，扯着史蒂夫的衣领，瞪着他说，“史蒂夫如果你不立刻操我，我会杀了你。那将是个缓慢并痛苦的过程。”

史蒂夫一时惊呆了，然后他笑了起来。巴基撕破了史蒂夫的衬衫作为报复。他们瞪着对方僵持不下，然后发动攻击。在史蒂夫吻他时，巴基彻底剥下了超级士兵的衬衫。史蒂夫重新把他压在床上，喉咙里低声咆哮。

他向巴基体内插入一根手指，感受着他有多湿。巴基吸了口气，随着史蒂夫的手指而扭动。他挺起跨，努力把史蒂夫的手指吞得更深。史蒂夫硬得发痛。他看着巴基卸下伪装，沉沦于情热中……史蒂夫无法形容，但这性感得要命。

史蒂夫以最快的速度脱掉了剩下的衣服。随即赤身裸体伏在巴基身上。史蒂夫咬了他一口，巴基喘息着握住史蒂夫的肩膀。“别玩了……赶紧做！”

史蒂夫捏住巴基的下巴，让他看着自己。“不。我们要按我的方式来，也就是慢慢来。你明白吗？”

巴基气鼓鼓地说。“求你了，史蒂夫？”

他被蛊惑了，被大大的蓝眼睛蛊惑。但他摇了摇头。“巴基，不行。”史蒂夫吻了他，然后把鼻子埋在巴基的腺体上。巴基的荷尔蒙大量散发，他的气息令他陶醉。

史蒂夫咬着巴基的脖子，手腕和大腿，渴望着更多美味的气息。这令巴基难以自持。他的屁股和阴茎流下滑腻的爱液。史蒂夫很难让巴基保持不动。这名暗杀者一有机会便不停扭动，寻找着接触。

史蒂夫多么想慢慢来，但他只能忍耐至此了。他抚摸着巴基的下巴，对他下了命令。“嘿，巴克。看着我。”

充满情欲的灰蓝眼睛望向他。史蒂夫坐起来，拍了拍大腿。巴基会意地坐上来，他们的勃起相互摩擦。史蒂夫握住巴基的腰，慢慢进入了他的朋友。

巴基高声呻吟，史蒂夫用最后的理智阻止自己一插到底。全部插入后，他捏着巴基的下巴。“一直看着我，士兵。”

他点头。“是，长官。”

这就是巴基得到的全部警告。史蒂夫猛烈抽插，粗暴地操着他。巴基抓紧他，随着腰上的双手而律动。他的指甲陷进史蒂夫的肩膀。他想闭上眼睛，或者仰起头。但一移开视线，史蒂夫便会咕哝着握紧他的腰。疼痛足以让他回过神来，却又不至于败了兴致。

当他感觉到史蒂夫开始膨胀时，他呻吟着期待他的结。但史蒂夫慢了下来，巴基抱怨着，“你不想在我体内成结吗？”

“可能会伤到你，”史蒂夫回答。

巴基停下了，史蒂夫看着他。“不会的。”他轻咬着史蒂夫的耳朵低声说，“来吧史蒂夫……我想要。”

史蒂夫的最后一点决心蒸发殆尽。他能感觉到——占有巴基的欲望。让他的朋友的肚子里怀上他们的宝宝。他不再多想，更加用力地冲刺。巴基呻吟着，史蒂夫的结在他体内形成。他没有尖叫，但也差不多了。史蒂夫没有开玩笑，他的结巨大无比。

他们被巨大的结连为一体，几欲疯狂。他们需要完整，他们的目光没有从对方脸上移开。

巴基达到了剧烈的高潮，他尖叫着释放。他的眼前一黑，史蒂夫不得不抱住他。看着巴基如此顺从的样子，感觉着他的朋友包围着他而抽搐，这足以把他送上顶峰。他又插了几下后就到了，他拉过巴基吻他，尖叫消失在他的嘴里。

他们精疲力尽地倒下了，下身仍然连在一起。巴基忍不住咯咯笑了，他的头脑暂时清醒了。但热潮没有结束，很久都不会结束。他对着史蒂夫微笑，史蒂夫也朝他笑了。

“嘿。”

“嗨。”

“我伤到你了吗？”

“史蒂夫……没有，傻瓜。我很好。”

史蒂夫笑着说。“这就好。你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还是有点热，身上黏糊糊的，还有……很棒。我感觉棒极了。”

“这就好。”

“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”

巴基吻了他。“谢谢你。”


	3. 托尔

然后电话就响了，世界需要美国队长。巴基的热潮期并不重要，重要的是国际安全。他们需要史蒂夫、娜塔莎和山姆。

巴基能理解这个，尽管他还跟史蒂夫黏在一块。他亲了史蒂夫一下，“你得出发了。”

“我不能把你就这样留下自己走掉。”史蒂夫说。

“噢，你得走。”巴基重复，轻轻地推了他一下。“你已经解释过了，但他们还是需要你。”

史蒂夫抱怨了一声，抓着巴基的头发。“你对我来说比这重要多了。”

“比你对国家的责任更重要？比保护人民更重要？”巴基哼了一声，翻个白眼。“那对你来说才是最重要的。现在你只不过是精虫上脑，等过会你闻不到我的味道了就会好的。”

“可谁来照顾你呢？”

“我会照顾好我自己的，如果发情变得太剧烈，我会寻求帮助的。”

史蒂夫看上去仍然是一脸的不情愿，巴基用金属手臂敲了他一下。“在我把你从窗户扔出去之前，史蒂夫，你他妈的给我从这儿出去。”

“你不会——”

“我可以，我会的。穿上制服，去拯救世界，我会在这里等着你回来的。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，但他同意了。“好吧，但我得让其他人知道你现在的情况。”

“拜托，说得好像他们都不知道一样。你可没那么安静，史蒂夫。”

“你还好意思说我，我想恐怕只有在南极洲的少数人才能听不到你的叫床声吧。”

他们都笑起来，一人给了对方一下，这一切都很有趣。

史蒂夫下定了决心，看着巴基，表情严肃。“拜托，巴基，这是你这么多年来第一次热潮期，如果事态变得太严重，你得向托尼或者托尔寻求帮助，好吗？”

巴基又翻了个白眼，“你当我傻吗？”

“没错。你就是又傻又倔，我可知道了。你一定会等到最后一分钟，依然拒绝接受帮助。”

“也许这次我不会？”

这次轮到史蒂夫翻白眼了。

* * *

史蒂夫离开大厦的六个小时之后，巴基再一次徘徊在地狱的门口。热潮再次袭来，更加凶猛，他没法下床，自慰了一次又一次，欲望始终没有萎靡下去。他需要一个alpha。但他最信任的三个alpha，包括那个他最想要的alpha，全都不在。

巴基觉得自己蠢透了，不过他能撑过去的。布鲁斯有提到过什么超级抑制剂……

他处在亢奋带来的高度敏感之中，因此当门被打开的时候，他跳了起来。察觉到alpha的气味之后他发出了一声呜咽，瘫回床上，摆出了他所能想到的最楚楚可怜、需要关爱的姿势，希望能够诱惑到前来照顾他的那个alpha，无论是谁。

这完全没有必要。

托尔出现了，他只穿着睡裤，头发扎在脑后。他拂开巴基脸上的长发，“詹姆斯，你的队长跟我和托尼谈了谈，他请求我们俩在他不在的时候照顾你。”他说着，握住了巴基人类的那只手问道：“这是你想要的吗？”

“别调情了讲他妈的正事！”巴基嘶声说。

“你希望我躺在你身边，让你好起来吗？”

“托尔你是在问我愿不愿意让你操吗？”

“正是。”

巴基习惯性地想拒绝，但他很痛，而且他已经答应史蒂夫了。因此他撑着想让自己坐起来，“好。我投赞成票。”

托尔轻笑了一声，用他那只空着的手托住巴基的后颈。“即使以中庭人的标准而言，你说话也够奇怪的。”

巴基叹了口气，感觉到平静的潮水冲洗过他的身体，他现在有一个alpha了。这感觉很好，虽然他有一个问题。“你们那儿的人会有所不同吗？”

他的问题一时间把托尔弄糊涂了，直到巴基的手放到了他的大腿上。他傻笑了一下。“没什么不同，阿斯加德人和中庭人的交合几乎是一样的。”

他缓慢地揉着托尔的胯部，它感觉起来……并没有什么不同。但一个新的忧虑突然出现了。“不会有什么奇怪的仪式，或者有什么更奇怪的身体部位出现吧？”巴基问，仍然犹豫不决。

托尔忍不住大笑起来。“没，不过要是能让你舒服点的话，我可以以你的名义献祭一只山羊。”

这让巴基也笑了起来，他的手滑进了托尔的裤子，抓住他的阴茎。雷神叹息一声，依然握着巴基的颈子，他转动了一下让他能更靠近那个凡人，接着说：“在阿斯加德，这是最为亲密的行为。不仅仅是为了繁衍后代，如果你允许我这样做，那说明你信任我，能够将你和你未来的孩子的生命都交付给我。”

这让巴基抬起了眉毛。他没法停下对托尔的抚弄，但他有一点皱眉。“嗯，我知道现在地球上不是每个人都会这么想了，但我是。我是个传统的家伙，即使是在热潮期，我也不会随随便便答应一个我不能信任的家伙。”

“我想你的信任不易获取。”托尔回答道。他的臀部在巴基持续的爱抚下无意识地拱动了一下，他已经硬了，巴基对他露出一个坏笑。

“没错。”但他并没有多说。

托尔拉开了巴基的手，站起来脱下了睡裤，在他完全赤裸之后溜回到床上，就位在巴基的双腿之间，亲吻他的头发。“你喜欢前戏吗？”

“你是说热身运动？”巴基拿着托尔的手将它放在他自己的欲望上，“你觉得我现在还需要这个？”

“大概不用。不过我问的不是这个。”

巴基舔着托尔的脖子，抬起手将他的发绳从头发上拉下来。“我不想要前戏，大个子。让我们跳过这步，直奔主题，好吗？”

“听你的。”托尔托着他的脸颊亲吻他，他的长发散落在他们两个人脸颊周围，巴基微笑起来，他的手指在托尔的头发中穿行，感受着它的质感。他们的欲望挤压在一起，巴基呻吟起来。他们春情涌动，摇晃着身体，巴基的手臂环上了托尔的后背。

“托尔，”他喘息着，“来吧，我准备好了。”

他分开了双腿，托尔的手抚摸着巴基的入口，惊讶地发现他已经完全湿透了。他点了点头，将巴基的腿分开得更大。他滑动进去，非常缓慢，史蒂夫很大，但相较之下托尔可以说是巨物了。

“天啊！”巴基喘息着，后背拱起。托尔很小心，但他还是只能用呻吟来回应。

“你真紧。”托尔告诉他。

“好吧哦那也是因为和你做才会显得这么紧，”巴基说，“你他妈平时是用什么喂那玩意的？”

“最近来说，是有着棕色头发和金属手臂的男人。”

“我不知道你和斯塔克有一腿。”巴基轻声笑起来，但立即发出了一声尖叫。托尔抽了出去，又冲刺进来。

“也许你现在最好专注于手头的任务。”托尔对他说。

“遵命，长官。”巴基说。“谁说奥丁之子不会讲流行段子的？我都快觉得这是成为复仇者的条件之一了。”

“你自己接下来也会成为其中一员的。”托尔拉起了凡人的一条腿，巴基用他的另一条腿环上了雷神。“让我们慢一点。”

他呻吟了一声，“为什么你们一直这么说？”

“因为你的急性子和缺乏耐心众所周知。”

他们开始放慢节奏，但就跟史蒂夫那时一样，这没能坚持下去。很快，托尔就又快又重地冲刺起来。和史蒂夫不一样的是他还有一点粗暴，他用足以留下淤青的力度握着巴基的臀部，将它提高，让他可以重重地捣进去。

巴基处于痛苦和狂喜之间。这很痛，却让他发出快乐的尖叫。他抓着托尔的背想要在上面留下几道血痕，这让托尔更加兴奋了。他一只手按住巴基的肩膀，另一只手抬起他的臀部。

他整个人笼罩在巴基身上，眼睛发热，磨着牙，从喉咙里面发出低低的咆哮。巴基感觉到自己在他面前是如此无助，但这并没有让他感到害怕。曾经他不会让自己处于无助的状态，在一年以前，他宁愿死也不会承认这种感觉。但现在他相信托尔不会伤害他，至少不是以他不想要的方式伤害他。

托尔忘记了某些非常重要的事情。阿斯加德的alpha，他们的结不是慢慢膨胀起来的，而是突然出现。当它出现的瞬间，巴基再一次尖叫起来，但当托尔的动作慢下来时，他又摇晃着头。

“别停下！快——啊啊啊嗯！——快要到了！”

幸运的是这句话托尔听见了。他放下巴基的臀部，扣着他的手腕将他压在床上，托尔不断地低声咆哮着，当他咬上巴基的脖颈时，那个凡人达到了高潮。他的脊背弓起，后穴紧箍住托尔的阴茎，从他的喉咙里溢出了另一声尖叫。

托尔没有松开巴基的脖颈，直到他尝到了血。他最后一次冲刺进巴基的身体，在里面高潮了。他吼叫了一声，然后感觉到一切都安静下来。

他们在床上躺了一会，两个人都在喘息。最后巴基终于能开口说话时，他推了一下托尔的肩膀。“你压坏我了。”

“对不起。”托尔环住巴基，将他翻了过来，让巴基躺在他的身上。“这样好点吗？”

“陛下，你很重。”

托尔大笑起来。“所以你一点都不关心队长到底跟我和斯塔克都交代了些什么？”

“我不想撒谎。”巴基说，“我有点气他背着我这么做，但我能理解他。所以这意味着下一个轮到斯塔克了？”

托尔抬了下眉毛，“如果你不想和他睡的话，我会留在这儿陪着你的。”

“不，不是这样的。”巴基翻了下白眼，“我没事。而且复仇者没有你、小娜和史蒂夫的话也不行，你们是我们当中战斗力最好的几个人。”

“不用想着为此而伤害你自己。如果你不想和斯塔克睡的话，你不用这么做。”托尔看起来还是很担忧。

“托尔，你没搞清楚重点！我知道为什么你们必须得这样做，而且我也不在意。我他妈还有点期待和斯塔克来一发呢，只要他不把这事记录下来。而且我也很希望能有机会在他开始吹嘘他搞过我的时候往他脸上来一拳。所以我没事的。”

这让托尔再次笑了起来。“我会和他谈谈的。”

“好吧。你还想再来第二轮吗？”巴基问，他的屁股在托尔的阴茎上摇摆着。

雷神喘了口气，但同时也露出了一个愉快的低笑。

“确实如此。”


	4. 托尼

托尔把巴基弄得精疲力尽，他几乎一口气睡了十二个小时。当他醒来时，雷神已经离开了。房间被人打扫得干干净净，一个装着三明治和水果的托盘放在床边的桌子上。巴基拖着身体下了床，去洗澡、喝水和吃东西。他发现他饿极了，对留下食物的人报以十分的感激。他吃掉了盘子里所有的东西，再次回到床上。

从食物中补充了能量之后，他的热潮再一次开始了。贾维斯的声音响起时，巴基内心正在挣扎。“巴恩斯中士，斯塔克先生让我在你准备好时通知他。我的传感器显示出你的荷尔蒙水平已经达到了最佳值。需要我通知他吗？”

这次巴基出了一身冷汗，他问AI：“托尔有告诉他我说的话吗？”

“是的。他同意不录像，但希望能保留他的炫耀权。”

他呵呵了两声，“好吧他可以。嗯……让他进来吧。”

几分钟后，托尼走进了房间。他穿着T恤和牛仔裤，嗅了嗅，然后看向巴基。“尽管已经清理过了，不过这里还是一股做爱的味道。”

“所以你让一队清洁工进来？”巴基惊讶地问，有点担心。被路人看到他全裸的样子可不是什么他会喜欢的事。

“嗯，也没有，是布鲁斯和托尔。他们干得不错，虽然不知道他们是怎么在你失去意识的时候给你换了床单的，不过我就当他们都是魔法师好了。”

“他们太过好心，竟然还给你打扫房子？”巴基取笑他。

“好心是原因之一，他们还担心我会趁你睡觉的时候把你给上了。睡奸不是我的癖好，不过其他人对我都没什么信心，所以我被踢出了清洁工的行列。”托尼的声音听上去尖刻又幽默，这是他所知的唯一掩盖他真实感受的方式。巴基清楚这一点，因为他自己也是这样做的，至少，在之前的那些日子里。

托尼脱下了衣服拿在手上，走到了床边，将它扔在地上。巴基坐在床边，对他翻了个白眼。

“胡说八道，斯塔克。史蒂夫对你可有信心了，不然他才不会让你来帮助我。”

“他可想错了。”托尼说着，解开了牛仔裤的扣子。

“不，他才没有。”巴基说，他抓着托尼的牛仔裤将他拉近过来，拉开了裤链。仅仅只是托尼的气味就已经让他再次硬了起来，但他还是努力让自己集中注意力，继续说下去。“他对你有信心，是因为他知道你是个好人。即使你就是个混球。”

托尼笑了。“你该把这种灌心灵鸡汤的活留给队长。”

“我也想这样。告诉我该去什么地方揍什么人，我能很好地完成任务。不过在一团乱麻的情况下来一场鼓舞人心的演讲？这种事情还是算了吧。”

托尼笑了起来，他的手温柔含情地穿过巴基的头发。巴基靠在他的手上，他很喜欢这随意而亲密的碰触。“我想做点什么。”托尼说。

“想做就做。”巴基回答道。但当托尼跪在他面前的时候巴基还是吃了一惊。

“躺下。”托尼指示道，巴基照做了。托尼分开了他的腿，开始爱抚巴基的勃起。他的动作很缓慢，似乎托尼还并没有想好他要怎么做。

“你在戏弄我。”巴基嘶声说，因为他的轻触。

“这是测试。”托尼说，“我是个充满好奇心的人，会先探索到所有的变量之后再开始着手解决问题。”

巴基想要吐槽回去，但托尼的嘴已经包裹住了他的阴茎。他轻喘一声，手指攥住了床单。托尼温柔地吮吸着，他的头间或上下起伏一下，巴基试着控制住自己，但这太难了。

托尼的嘴唇移开时，巴基的抽泣已经变得断断续续的了。托尼抽了他的大腿一掌。“别这样。等我探索完毕之后你就能得到你想要的东西了。”

“虐待狂。”

“不，是科学家。拼写完全不同。”托尼将巴基的双腿分得更开，亲吻着他的大腿内侧。

“换个说法也是一样的。”巴基坚持，他感觉到托尼的舌头舔上了他的入口，身体难以抑制地扭动起来——这让托尼又给了他一巴掌。

“别乱动，不然我还会揍你。”托尼命令道，他的舌头伸了进去，巴基呻吟着，努力试图让自己保持不动——然后托尼的舌头在他里面卷曲起来，他猛地一抖，而托尼毫不犹豫地又抽了他的大腿一掌。巴基持续呻吟着，在自己的呻吟声中听见了撕裂的声音，他意识到那是他的机械手撕烂了床单。

托尼做了起来，舔着嘴唇。“还好味道不错，嗯？不然你就惨了。”

“托尼……求求你……！”巴基叫了起来。

“嗯，好啦，我知道我知道，等着我脱衣服，啊？”

他脱掉了牛仔裤和内裤，爬上床，但却并没有按倒巴基。托尼躺了下去，他已经硬了。“我们来玩点不一样的吧，我想让你坐上来自己动。”

巴基眨了眨眼，有点惊讶于这突然的体位变化，但他还是爬到了托尼身上，跨坐在他的膝盖上。托尼伸出一只手，揉搓着巴基的头发。“你想要快想要慢都可以，但我让你做什么的话就老老实实照做，除非我把你弄痛了——那时候你可以让我滚蛋。”

“你是打算让我做什么奇怪的事情吧？”

“哇哦，就是这条手臂，它可真性感。”

巴基翻了个白眼，“当然。”

托尼耸了耸肩，“我是不会为自己的性癖感到不好意思的，来吧，坐上来，士兵。”

“好吧，至少你没叫我‘牛仔’。”巴基咕哝了一句，跪坐起来，用机械手攥住托尼的老二，放低身体坐了上去。两个人的呻吟声融合在一起，当他将那玩意完全吞进去之后，巴基一下夹紧了屁股，一阵快乐的颤栗传遍了他的全身，巴基笑了起来。

他开始快速而猛烈地摇晃着他的屁股，每一次抽插他都完全拔出，又再次将自己钉上去。托尼的手紧抓着巴基的大腿，但并没有试图控制他的动作。“用你的右手碰我。”当他的结膨胀起来时，托尼对巴基说。

巴基照做了，他先后拧着托尼的两边乳头，让百万富翁叫了起来，他的手在托尼的胸膛和手臂上游走着，不时拧上一把。托尼爱死了这个，这又给了巴基灵感，他的手伸到背后，探进托尼的双腿间，开始玩弄着他的睾丸。

托尼简直要疯，他叫了起来，“太棒了！继续！哦天哪！”他猛烈地向上顶着，几乎要把巴基从他身上掀了下去。他抓住托尼的腿稳住自己，随着那个天才的每一次抽插发出呻吟。“快到了。”托尼很坦诚，“想看你爱抚自己。”

巴基知道托尼想看什么，但在骑乘的同时还要撑住自己的身体太难了，而且还是用那只金属手——但他最后还是克服了平衡问题，开始专注于这快乐。托尼让他自己来控制他们的性爱，做他想做的事情，放飞自我，这种体验很让人兴奋 ，并且把他带上了顶峰。

当他高潮的时候，托尼稳住了他，让他不至于倒下，或是被他的结弄伤。巴基趴在了托尼身上，托尼把他的双腿摆出一个更好的角度，在余韵中操着他，咬着巴基的耳垂。

他达到了顶峰，身体僵硬了一会。两个人都被弄得乱糟糟的，托尼翻找了一会，想找什么东西擦干净巴基的手，他担心精液变干之后会粘住巴基的手指。

他手边能找到的最近的东西是他的T恤。“相信金属之神会原谅我这一次的。”托尼说，用衣服帮巴基擦干净。

“你用一件铁娘子乐队的T恤擦干我的机械手，我想他们会同意的。”

“黑色安息日乐队倒是没意见，不过我今天没穿那件衣服。”托尼笑了笑，将T恤扔到一边，两人安静了一会，然后托尼又开始爱抚巴基的头发。

“你在对我的头发干什么呢？”巴基问。

“它很软，而且很漂亮。想要我停下来吗？”

“嗯……不。”

“那好。”

“托尼？”

“嗯？”

“我承认这是个惊喜。很少会有alpha让一个omega来掌握主导权。”

“技术上来说不是，还是我在指挥你。”托尼指出。“不过我没打算宠着你，给你摆姿势什么的。你知道该怎么做，而且我也很乐意让你自己来。另外这个姿势也能让我的后背少吃点苦头。”

巴基笑起来，“所以你就是懒，不过还算体贴。这点也很少有人能做到了。至少你没说‘让我们慢慢来’。”

托尼大笑。“好吧，史蒂夫是这样解释的吗？他就喜欢慢一点。而且我看见过托尔的裸体，没人他妈能骑在那玩意上还开到全速的。”

“我能知道你是怎么发现史蒂夫喜欢慢一点的吗？”

“阿斯加德蜜酒，对超级士兵也有用。他喝醉之后我们开始讨论关于性的话题，那是最让我大开眼界的一次谈话。”

“和你预期的不太一样？”

“我总是忘记他是个军人，哦，而且还认识我爹。他和霍华德的某些鬼把戏大概给我留下了一辈子的心理阴影。”

“我告诉你霍华德是从什么时候开始跟咆哮突击队一起行动的话，你会更有心理阴影的。”

“喔，多谢，不用了。我不觉得我能接受真相。”托尼回答，巴基大笑起来，托尼也回以一个微笑。“还挺好看？”

“什么？我笑起来的样子吗？”

“对啊，你总他妈的喜欢沉溺在你那黑暗、悲剧的过往故事里，很少看见你笑。”

“你是说——好吧，你别想再看到复联的同人小说了。”巴基锤了一下托尼胸口。

“嘿，这可不是什么同人小说，我是在推上看到的！不管怎样，放轻松点，多原谅你自己一点。你快让史蒂夫的头发都愁白了。”

巴基皱起眉头。“我一直都告诉你们我很好。”

“并且我们都知道你是在睁眼说瞎话，所以这只会让我们更加担心。”托尼玩着巴基的头发说。“我知道你做了很多不好的事情，但你不知道这里的每个人，在某种程度上都做过很多不好的事，而且还很难应付吗？更糟的是，有时候你看上去还不太明白那些事情并不是你选择去做的，而是加诸在你身上的。”

“现在可是你在扫我的兴。”

托尼拉了一把他的头发，巴基叫了起来。“嘘，我刚刚怎么说的来着，别打断天才的发言。不管怎么说，过去是个很沉重的负担，但我想说的是，你不需要一个人来承担它。让我们来帮助你。你可以从在感到困扰时跟我们聊聊，而不是总说‘我没事’开始。如果有问题，那就去面对它，好吧，虽然这种话从我嘴里说出来是显得有点虚伪和讽刺。”

“嗯，我正准备这么说。”

“你现在信任我们了吗？”

“是啊。”

“好吧，那也请相信我们是想帮助你。我的意思是，请求帮助并不是什么坏事。你太倔，什么都不想说的话，只会把你自己弄得半死不活。”

巴基沉默了一会，想着托尼的话。“你说得对，不过你也应该考虑一下你自己的建议。”

“你会考虑的话，那我也会。”托尼拉开嘴角一笑。“我们不只是一个团队，我们是一家人，对吗？”

巴基低头看了看他们依然连接着的部分。“你对家庭的定义真奇怪。”

“我知道。都怪青少年时期我从小黄片里面了解的信息太复杂了。”

这让他们俩都爆笑起来，好不容易喘过气来之后，巴基笑了笑，说：“我是对的，你是个好人托尼，是我遇见过的最好的混蛋。”

“谢谢你啊巴恩斯，这可是你对我说过的最甜蜜的话了。”

“尽管如此，”巴基调皮地看了他一眼，“你让我做的事情，可算不上真正的性癖。”

“只是不想第一次就把你吓到而已。下次我们可以更放飞一点。等我再硬起来的时候，我会用上眼罩和蜡烛的。”托尼笑了起来，“那会很有趣的，只要你敢试试。”

“你知道？我觉得我还挺敢试试的。”


	5. 观察

托尼离开的时候巴基已经蜷成一团睡着了，他在巴基去洗澡的时候换了床单，并且不得不抱着他。让他能把自己清理干净，直到巴基能自己站稳为止。不过现在他都搞定了，巴基已经干干净净、精疲力竭地睡着了。

托尼走进了公用厨房，感觉自己十分需要一杯咖啡。克林特在那，当他看到托尼时他大笑起来。“你看上去就像刚被一只熊揍过。”

“感觉也差不多，感谢你的支持巴顿。”托尼回答。当他看到咖啡烧好的时候他几乎要流下感动的泪水，给自己倒上了一杯。他伸手揉着脸，看向克林特。“托尔回来了吗？”

“一个小时前就回来了，他说他想跟你谈谈。”

“哦天哪就现在……”托尼呻吟着，“贾维斯，托尔在哪？”

“他现在正在他的房间里，需要我请他过来吗？”

“呃，让我喝完咖啡再说。”托尼伸了个懒腰，止不住脸上的笑容。他全身难受好一阵子了，这感觉真不错。

自从他和佩珀约会开始他就大幅削减了花花公子的日常。她是他这辈子遇到的最好的事情，但这不能阻止她重拾理智，并且离开他。他们仍是朋友，但这关系已经变得有些艰涩了。他埋头于工作之中，这样在他能处理好自己的情绪之前，他不用和别人讨论它们。

“你得告诉我发生了什么，”克林特说，打断了托尼的思绪。

“不行，巴基会照着我的脸上来一拳的，用金属的拳头。”

“哦拜托，就说一点点。”

“不，不行。下一个话题，好吗？”

克林特看上去还想在这个问题上纠缠，但托尔走了进来。“打听两位战士之间的私交是很不得体的行为。”他说。

“我就是有一颗八卦之心。”克林特说，他耸了耸肩，站起来。“我想接下去你们俩要讨论的话题和我没有关系了，我走了。”

“谢谢你。”托尔说。克林特离开了，托尔在托尼对面坐下来，问他：“他还好吧？”

“嗯，他现在睡着了。我想一到两个小时之后你就需要再次进去。”托尼喝完了他的咖啡，再次倒满一杯之后他看上去有人味多了。

“他的热潮期让我很担心。”托尔说。“已经好几天了，但他还没有恢复理智。

“当他身边有alpha的时候他非常清醒。”

“这倒是。但他仍然一直处于需要一个alpha的状态中，中庭人是这样的吗？”

托尼沉默了一会，他意识到从巴基的热潮期开始到现在已经过去四天了。“不，一般不会这样。贾维斯，你一直在跟踪巴基的荷尔蒙水平吗？”

“是的，遵照你的指示，先生。”

“荷尔蒙水平有下降过吗？”

“扫描结果显示，巴恩斯中士的基础荷尔蒙数值一直稳定在繁殖期水平上。”

托尼皱起眉，“好吧，我不喜欢这个回答。”

“那意味着什么？”托尔问。

“你是对的，他的热潮期巅峰持续太久了。”托尼诅咒了一声，“而且我也不能把他带进实验室去检查一下他的状况，布鲁斯，不，准确来说是浩克会失控的，因为它才是alpha。”

“但班纳帮我打扫巴基的房间时并没有出问题。”

“因为那时巴基并没有完全放出他的信息素气味，而且布鲁斯是个beta。为了精确检查我得在他处于荷尔蒙巅峰的时候采样，换句话说，在他需要一个alpha的时候进行采样。那会在一瞬间就把浩克引出来。”

“我有些奇怪，为什么班纳的另一个自我是alpha，而他却不是。”

托尼耸耸肩，“我也很奇怪为什么巴基是如今复仇者大厦中唯一的omega，等他加入复仇者之后他还会是我们团队中唯一的omega。也许我们应该多招点人？”他拍了托尔的胳膊一把，“嘿，露易丝怎么样，她也是个omega吧？”

“我敢肯定简会反对让黛西加入复仇者，她还是个学生，而且也没兴趣成为一名战士。”托尔笑了，又补充道：“而且如果她的朋友不断出入有你在的场合，她会加倍担心的。毕竟你有那样的名声。”

“曾经有。”托尼纠正他。“简对巴基的事情怎么说？”

“我们已经很久没有亲密关系了，而且以后也没有再发生亲密关系的打算。所以她不关心这个。”

托尼花了一分钟来跟上话题。“你们分手了？发生了什么事？”

“我们没有分手，只是，用中庭人的话来说，‘冷静一下’。”

“好吧，什么时候的事？”

“好几周了。简决心要投身她的研究，认为她已经在这片领域中找到了属于她自己的道路。而我身负复仇者和阿斯加德两方面的责任，因此我们都觉得现在最好暂时将感情放到一边。”

“呃……那可以和其他人发生关系吗？她也许会对此非常生气。”

“我们最终谈到了就詹姆斯的事情和目前的状况。虽然简不高兴，但她还是同意了。她宣布她也是一个alpha，也想和他来一发。”

托尼和托尔都因此大笑起来。“因为他有那么一双漫画一样的大眼睛，和那样的嘴唇，那么柔软又容易塑形。alpha和omega之间的结合会让你只想要抱着他，要么就是抛开脑子操他。”

“那不就是我们想做的事吗？”托尔问，他们俩再次大笑起来。当托尼的傻笑终于停下时，托尔的神情再一次变得严肃起来。“我想最好由你来控制我和他在一起的时间，即使我并非凡人，我的精力也不是无穷无尽的。”

“没错，要是巴基的热潮期还会持续一段时间的话，早做准备总比精尽人亡好。我甚至和你俩都不是一个级别的，我可不觉得我能撑多久。”

“我们得知道罗杰斯队长什么时候回来。我相信詹姆斯比起我们来更需要他。”

托尼搓着手指，“没错，他已经过载了，也许史蒂夫在的话能让他放松下来。他们俩很亲近，也许这次热潮期之后他们就会建立连接了。”

“确实如此。”

“托尔，别让人说你是金发大胸无脑。”

托尔皱眉。“头发的颜色和智商无关。”

“是啊，是啊，我知道，只是——你知道的，别介意。”托尼停顿了一下，看着托尔。“真不敢相信只有我想到了这一点。但要是史蒂夫和巴基之间建立了连接，他们就得做好计划应对巴基怀孕之后的事情。我们当中没有一个人使用过保护措施，而且据我所知，我们都是健康强壮的alpha，巴基也有生育能力。”

对这一点，托尔耸了耸肩。“在阿斯加德，这种情况下孕育的孩子是由所有与omega发生过关系的alpha共同抚养的。”

“嗯，在我这里能说得通，但史蒂夫会讨厌这个的。”

“为什么他会反对？”

“喔，我不知道。因为巴基是属于他的？因为他会默认巴基的小孩都是他的孩子？队长是个老派人物，而你的提议即使在二十一世纪也不是那么常见。我敢肯定他听到的话会心脏病发作的。”

“也许吧，但也许一个好队长会让你大吃一惊呢。”

托尼叹了口气，将他再次变得空空如也的咖啡杯放进水槽里。“一个超大惊喜。好啦，去跟巴恩斯履行你神圣的alpha义务吧。我得去进行一些科学研究，确定在我们家的omega身上发生的事情一切正常。准备好了吗？出发！”

托尔摇了摇头，笑起来。他们俩分头行动，托尼去了实验室，托尔去了巴基的房间。


	6. 发现

托尼和布鲁斯在实验室里看着贾维斯输出的报告，自从这两个科学家给巴基吃错了药，让他进入到一个过于货真价实的热潮期以来，已经过去一周多了，事情的发展脱离了常轨，他们正在试图找出原因。史蒂夫还在出任务中，但山姆和娜塔莎今晚就能回来了。

托尼看着报告，心情非常糟糕。他真得感谢托尔花了大量的时间陪在巴基身边，不然他自己就真要精尽人亡了。从巴基身上取得他所需要的血液样本并不容易，尤其是那个该死的家伙还在托尼的腿上磨蹭着的时候。“告诉我结论，贾维斯。”

“今天早上从巴恩斯中士身上采集的血液样本显示，他仍然处于热潮期的巅峰。”

“他的循环系统中还有之前药物的残留痕迹吗？”布鲁斯问。

“没有，先生。”

“其他药物的痕迹呢？”托尼问。“检查一下他过去几周的检查结果。”

“托尼，我们已经都检查过了。”布鲁斯平静地说。

“也许药物之间会有交互作用，我得确认一下。”托尼有了一个新的想法。“贾维斯，重放一遍他的检查结果，包括机械臂和电子元件的部分。”

贾维斯显示了结果数据，托尼将它们分类，找到了他要的部分并放大了，那是最近一次对巴基的机械臂的扫描结果，其中有一个异常的能量信号。

“这里，”托尼指着那个信号说。

“这是？”布鲁斯问，推了一下眼镜以看得更清楚。

“或许什么都不是，或许就是我们问题的答案。贾维斯，调出关于冬日战士的基辅文件，看看有没有数据能匹配上这个能量信号。”

“马上，先生。”

这最后几乎变成了一个贴标签的游戏。接下来的一个小时里他们在相关文件里追逐着线索，到最后，托尼和布鲁斯终于为当下的状况建立起了一幅清晰的图景。托尼瘫进了椅子里，看上去十分糟糕。“我得喝一杯。”

“我也是。”布鲁斯说，他一脸不安。

“我们得找到史蒂夫。”

* * *

娜塔莎和山姆抵达之后，除了托尔之外的其他复仇者们一起开了个会。他们通过视频会议系统联系上了史蒂夫，但这个会议很难开场。布鲁斯不想说话，而托尼不知道该怎么说。

他向其他人展示了那些复杂的信息。“因此我们可以确定，我们找到了巴基过去一周内始终处于热潮期巅峰的原因。不仅仅是因为他在过去50年里都没有过热潮期。”甚至没人挤出一个假笑，这并不意外。

他继续下去。“他们似乎是对他的潜意识进行了设置，使得他的大脑可以欺骗他的身体，让他没有热潮期。”

“这怎么可能？”史蒂夫问。

“精神高于物质。”娜塔莎回答道。“你的大脑可以让身体相信它生病了，即使事实上它是完全健康的。”

“没错。但这是一个更极端的情况。”布鲁斯说。“九头蛇将一部分执行记忆消除的指令写进了这种潜意识编程里面。我们没法解码以获得所有的信息，但我们发现它的一部分是用来进行生理周期抑制的。”

“但这如何解释现在发生在他身上的事情呢？”克林特问。“我是说，他不能就这样一直发情吧？”

“之前我也是这么想的，但托尔提醒了我一点：热潮期的巅峰已经持续太久了，到现在已经有九天了。这怎么说都不正常。”托尼摇了摇头。“从我们挖掘出的资料来看，当九头蛇用他们的秩序创造了一个新世界时，他们将会制作一些属于他们自己的新的冬兵。而这，”托尼拿起了能量读数的检查结果，“就是他们制造冬兵的方式。”

所有人都沉默了一会。“好吧，我要问一个显而易见的问题了。”山姆终于开口，“到底是怎么做的？”

“通过他们编写的这个程序。生育激素被我们注入了他的身体，”布鲁斯指了指他自己和托尼，“我们并不知情，但这对于他的身体而言是一个预编程的信号。他的这条手臂也有诊断工具的作用，当检测到激素时，手臂上的信标会打开，那就是导致他的热潮期延长的原因。”

看到所有人都仍是一脸困惑，托尼进一步解释道：“一旦这个信标打开，他就会始终处于热潮期中。除非使用EMP，否则我们没法关掉它。但那会完全炸毁他的手臂。”

“妈的，他们为什么要这么做？”史蒂夫问，当他看见托尼和布鲁斯交换眼神的时候，他皱起了眉头。

“到底为什么？”

“他们最终的解决方案是……这太疯狂了。”布鲁斯说。

“告诉我。”

托尼走到布鲁斯身前，虽然史蒂夫并没有砸掉通讯器，但他会对他们吼叫起来的。“他们要收割他的卵细胞。他们想要让他处于热潮期中，长达数周，甚至数月，来获取所有的卵细胞。omega只有在热潮期巅峰的时候才会排卵，这将会把他变成一个产卵机器，他们会不断的抽取他的卵子。”所有人都盯着他，脸上是恐惧和厌恶的神情。

事情只会变得更糟。

“因此，当他们获得了所有的卵子，”托尼进一步说下去，“他们的计划是，杀掉他，然后重新开始。通过佐拉的实验和九头蛇的努力，这些卵细胞将会得到基因上的加强，也许是进一步的基因操纵和实验？他们能够获得自己的超级精英，甚至可能是一支小的军队。”

“一群超级宝宝？”克林特问道，“那有什么用？”

“时间不会太久。实验的第二阶段是使用最好的alpha精子对卵细胞进行人工授精，然后将他们植入beta子宫。第三阶段是加速他们出生后的成长——意味着一个见鬼的急剧增长，通过各种血清和伽马射线。”

众人又一次被沉默所笼罩。史蒂夫看着托尼和布鲁斯。“你们为什么不关掉那个信标。”

托尼翻了个白眼。“我们也是直到今天才弄明白。而且我们不能确定突然停止信标会对他造成什么影响。”

“这可能会让他休克，史蒂夫。”布鲁斯告诉他。

“而且EMP不可能是渐进式的，要么就是一下断电，要么就不做。”

“哦，而且他的手臂也会被废掉，我刚才就说过了。”托尼指出。

“我们需要向他解释发生了什么事，”娜塔莎说，“看看他想让我们怎么做。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫环顾众人。“斯塔克，我希望你和班纳博士能试一下，看看你们能否制作一个渐进式的EMP脉冲。你觉得你能做到吗？”

“呃，有一个小问题。”托尼说。“托尔的轮班很快就该结束了，接下来又该轮到我了。”

“我想我们可以帮你搞定。”娜塔莎插话道，她脸上露出一个小小的笑容，看向山姆，山姆回报以微笑。

“哦！感谢上帝！别误会，我喜欢巴基，但他简直就像是刚刚逃出监狱的*劲量兔一样！”托尼发出了一声呻吟。

山姆笑了。“被一个老年人折腾得精疲力尽吗？你应该感到羞愧。”

“嘿！那个老家伙可以把阿斯加德的王储榨干！我很庆幸我的骨盆没有被他压碎！”

“喂！”史蒂夫咆哮道，打断了他们的玩笑。“别闹了。”他看上去超凶，这让山姆立即就停了下来。托尼看上去似乎还想说点什么，但他明智地选择了闭嘴。史蒂夫继续道：“班纳博士，当山姆和巴基告一段落的时候，向他解释信标的事情，但是不要告诉他隐藏在这之后的计划。我回来之后将会自己向他解释。问问他他想要怎么办，我们会基于他的意愿找出解决办法。”

“山姆、娜塔莎，你们接替托尼和托尔。托尼，我需要你呆在实验室里解决这个问题。克林特，我需要你和托尔在这期间担任日常的巡逻工作。在这期间我们不希望出现任何意外的惊喜。所有人都明白了吗？”

一阵例常的点头和嗡嗡声。“很好。我会在三个小时之后恢复通讯。希望那时能带给我一些好消息。罗杰斯退出会议。”视频挂断了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *劲量兔的形象，你们可以放狗搜一下，或者点我http://www.comuimage.com/image/201008/0_02165152_1749_92.jpg感受一下，密恐精污注意


	7. 山姆

巴基断断续续地、沉闷地呻吟着。他不知道为什么托尼现在来晚了，但他真希望这亿万富翁能早一点出现。他自己也已经注意到了这次热潮期的持续长度不同寻常，这开始让他感到恐惧。他越来越难以集中注意力思考了，即使托尼或是托尔在场的时候也是一样。

他知道他快要迷失自我了，这很可怕。尤其是在九头蛇对他做了那些事情之后，在他花了这么长时间找回自我之后。如果他再次失去自我，那之前的一切努力就都落空了。他将鼻子埋进床单里，那上面还残留着托尔的气味。这对他有用，虽然只是一点点。

当他听到房门响动时，巴基几乎哭了出来。他仍将他的脸埋在织物里，直到他意识到那是一个不属于托尼的，新的气味。他抬起头，在发现一个全裸的身体靠在他身边时感觉到了一点小小的恐慌。但当他的头脑从感官中分辨出来者时，他松了一口气。“山姆。”

“嗨巴克。”山姆回答道。亲吻着他的后颈。

“史蒂夫呢？”

“还在任务中。他让娜特和我来照顾你。如何？”

他点点头。“很好。哦天哪山姆，拜托……”巴基用他的屁股摩擦着山姆的胯部，因为欲望而抱怨着。

“嗯嗯嗯，没事的。我会好好照顾你的。”山姆亲吻着巴基的脖颈和肩膀，玩笑般地轻咬他。巴基动了一下腿，将身体更多地靠在山姆身上。

山姆舔着巴基的脖子。“操，你闻起来简直太棒了。你该感谢斯塔克在通风口装了过滤网，不然你就会被一百英里之内的所有alpha淹没了。”他咬着巴基的肩膀。“现在给我乖乖的，不许抱怨，也不许大惊小怪。明白了吗？”

“是，长官。”

山姆笑了。“我喜欢你这么说。过来，甜心。”他拉过巴基的头，和他接吻。这个亲吻很短，但已经足以让巴基镇静下来。山姆的另一只手到了巴基的两腿之间，他将一根手指伸进他里面。“你完全湿透了，你已经准备好要被打开了。”

“山姆，拜托！”

“让你那发热的脑子冷静点，我说过我会照顾你，我会的。”现在山姆的两根手指在巴基身体里了，他缓慢地做着扩张。巴基发出了一声破碎的哭泣，将自己推向山姆的手指。

山姆的手臂环绕在巴基的胸口，他移动了一下位置，让他的手掌能够覆盖在巴基的喉咙上。这让刺客停顿了一下。山姆不会伤害他，不会切断他的氧气，但这是个标准的alpha动作，无需语言，暗示他的所有权。巴基感觉到一阵颤栗窜过他的脊柱，山姆注意到了这一点，他微笑起来，插入了第三根手指。

“你喜欢我控制你，是吧？”

“是，长官。”

“很好。”山姆回答道，他咬了一下巴基的耳垂，在牙齿间吮吸着它。巴基喘息起来。“把你的右腿往前挪挪，给我腾点位置出来。”

巴基照做了，让山姆能更好地进入他。山姆将所有手指都抽了出来，没有再进一步调情就进入了巴基。他来得很突然，山姆花了一点时间让他自己适应。他在巴基的后颈和肩膀上留下亲吻，手掌仍然握着他的喉咙。当他感觉到他们都已经准备好时，他向前冲刺起来。

他们都没说话。太久没人陪伴，巴基很快就接近了高潮。山姆似乎意识到了这一点，他没有像托尼或者史蒂夫一样调情，而是将手掌从巴基的脖子上滑下来，来到他的双腿之间，握住他的阴茎，巴基几乎要跳了起来。

山姆对着他的耳朵说：“真是个甜蜜的好孩子。我会给你你想要的，我会把你填得满满的，然后塞得紧紧的。你会很享受这他妈的每一秒，是吗？”他在说话的时候一直撞击着他，巴基爱死了这个玩法。

“是的！是的！我喜欢！长官！”

“很好。”山姆小小地捻了一下巴基的阴茎头，引发了前刺客的一连串淫秽的诅咒。山姆笑了起来，很享受这个。他的手动得更快了，将巴基带上了高潮的边缘。当他高潮时，山姆仍然在不住地撞击着他，然后他停了下来。

巴基似乎很困惑。“你在做什么？”他问。

“你以为我会就这样在你里面成结吗？”山姆又亲了一下他的肩膀。“那会严重伤害到你的。我宁愿让你再来一次再说。”山姆试着让他的直觉来接管，但巴基还并没有得到满足。他放慢了操着巴基的动作，后者因为方才的高潮，整个人都变得异常敏感。

“哦，我的天啊，山姆。”他呻吟着，“你要弄坏我了。”

“我正在好好照顾你。如果你想要我把你弄坏的话，可以，但之后你看上去可会很糟糕的。”

巴基想象着，关于山姆可能会对他做的事情。也许会伤害到他，但感觉一定是不可思议的事情。仅仅只是脑海里的景象已经足以让他的阴茎兴奋起来。山姆注意到了这一点，他说：“我戳到了你的点吗？我从来没意识到你有这种性癖，巴恩斯。”

“你从来没问过。”巴基指出。

“对，我没有。”山姆再一次挺进，巴基喘息着。这几乎太过分了，但仍然还不够。“所以你给我闭嘴。”

巴基没有回答，但他按照他的指示做了。他可以感觉到山姆的结，当他在他里面成结的时候，他哭叫出声。山姆没有在肉体上苛责他，他更专注于让巴基和他自己达到高潮。山姆玩弄着巴基的勃起，爱抚着它，一紧一松。他持续啃咬和舔弄着巴基的喉咙，在上面留下印记，这让巴基快要发疯，当他第二次达到高潮时，山姆紧跟着他达到了高潮，狠狠地射在了刺客的体内。

完事之后，当他们两个人都缓过气来时，巴基问他：“史蒂夫还好吗？”

“他很好，但他还有些收尾工作要处理，因此我和娜特先回来了。”

巴基皱起眉头，感觉好像有什么事情很不对劲。“发生了什么事，山姆？”

“你说什么？”

“你知道什么我不知道的东西吗？”

“巴克，我知道很多你不知道的事情。”

“别跟我打马虎眼了，你说漏嘴了。”

山姆叹了口气。“我不能说。我答应过的。但布鲁斯会告诉你。我也不是很懂，我只是负责了照顾你的一半工作。”

巴基摇了摇头。他知道他们对他说谎时的样子，特别是像山姆这样的人。他和史蒂夫一样不擅长说谎，某种程度上山姆更加糟糕。“所以你们准备什么时候告诉我真相？”

山姆，值得表扬的是，他没有支支吾吾，或者试图掩盖他的谎言。“当史蒂夫回来的时候。”山姆揉着巴基的后颈，试图抚慰他。“你们两个之间要怎么样呢？”

“你的意思是？”

“当史蒂夫回来，你的热潮期结束之后，你们俩的关系会变成怎样？”

巴基翻了个白眼，然后他意识到从山姆的角度看不见他的表情。“那取决于他。”

“哦？因为他是alpha？”

“不，这与alpha和omega无关。”

“那是为什么呢？”

“我不想强迫他任何事情。”巴基悲伤地叹了口气。“自从我找回我的记忆，我们再次找到彼此之后……我们从来没在一起过，你知道吗？我们对彼此都有感觉，这他妈差点让我们分开。但之后战争就开始了，血清搞砸了所有事情。他失去了我，我失去了他。我做了那么多事情，事到如今还能让我夜里尖叫着从噩梦中醒来。我不会将我自己或是我那天杀的过去强加给他，除非那是他真正想要的。”

“你是担心史蒂芬格兰特罗杰斯，那个让你把他打个半死，只因为他认为这样可以拯救你的人……会因为你的过去而不要你？”

“哦，不。我很确信他想要我，我也想要他。但我不想强迫他进入这种关系。有太多的糟糕的记忆和过去的幽灵需要我去处理了。”

“让我猜猜。你是担心有一天，他在你旁边醒来，突然意识到你所做过的一切，然后被吓到了。或是发现了你所犯下的罪行，然后改变主意，放弃了你？”

巴基的眉毛惊讶地抬起来，他抽了一口气。“嗯……是啊。”

“那不可能的。”

“你现在是这么说……”

“我永远都会这么说。”山姆敲了一下巴基的后脑，更多带着玩笑的意味。“巴基，这对你来说会是个惊喜吗？史蒂夫不在乎这些。他不会因为你身为冬兵时做过的任何事情而责怪你。我想当你在他身下的时候，就算你告诉他你剥了小猫的皮然后把它们做成袜子，他也仍然会想和你建立连接的。”

“好想法，山姆。非常性感。”巴基笑了。“也许我会那样说的，只是想看看他会有什么反应。”

“也许会勃然大怒然后开始再一次怒骂九头蛇。”这让他们俩都笑了起来。史蒂夫对巴基有很强的保护欲。每当有人提起九头蛇或是他们的实验时，史蒂夫都很想摔点什么东西，或是呆在巴基的私人空间范围内好几个小时不走。

“好吧。换个话题，因为必须有人这么做。”巴基说。“什么时候换娜塔莎来？”

“大概六个小时之后。”

“喔，好吧。我需要休息一下。”

山姆掐了他一把，让巴基叫了起来。“在我的时间段内，不行！很快我们就可以再来一次了。在我离开的时候你会被干昏过去，被填得满满的交到她手上。你明白我的意思吗？”

刺客困惑地皱起他的眉毛。“你是想把我操到顺服吗？”

“是的。”

“至少你很诚实。也许可以哦？你很厉害嘛。”

山姆对他露出微笑。“是啊。别担心，我保证你会享受到的。”

这让巴基的腹部感觉到了一阵温暖的缩紧。他已经迫不及待了。


	8. 顿悟

托尼在实验室里面辛勤工作，准备着EMP的上线。这玩意很难测试，因为他周围到处都是电子设备，一个误操作搞不好就会让整个复仇者大厦上天，或是让整个纽约断电。要是发生这种事情的话贾维斯肯定不会原谅他的，佩珀也会杀了他，绝对。

“好了，让我们再来试试看吧。”托尼说着，退出了房间。他将一部老旧的手机留在里面，走到玻璃后面，激活了EMP。启动很缓慢……但接下来它一下就起作用了，关掉了手机以及电子屏蔽的一部分。托尼砰地一拳砸在控制台上，布鲁斯站在他身边。“操，我以为这次能行的。”

布鲁斯握着他的肩膀。“这项技术还在开发中。”

“这一关昨天就该搞定了。”托尼叹了口气，倒进椅子里，揉着眼睛。

“我们漏掉了什么吗？”

“EMP技术的原理就是为了在尽可能短的时间内造成足够大的伤害，也许我们想问题的角度不对。”

托尼翻了个白眼，但接下来他的眼神就亮了起来，站起身。“对了！就是这个，问题所在！”

“你的意思是？”

托尼跳起来，拿出之前那堆关于金属手臂的文档。“换个角度！”

他兴奋又躁动，让布鲁斯有点担心：“托尼，你到底在说什么？”

“这里，信标发出电脉冲，让巴恩斯的热潮期持续。九头蛇喜欢分层处理这些事情，贾维斯扫描了信标，看看它是否会发出电脉冲之外的信号。”托尼说，放大关于信标的文档部分，敲着它，露出了笑容，在之前的电脉冲信号之外还有另外两种信标发射的脉冲显示了出来。“不仅仅是电信号，还有无线电波。之前我没关注这个，因此没注意到它。如果我们找出了它发射无线电波的准确频率，我们就能干扰它。贾维斯，跑个模拟实验来看。”

模拟实验显示了出来，布鲁斯饶有兴味地观看着，等它跑完时他推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜。“所以只需要关掉一半的系统，而不是整个信标，我们就能关闭他的手臂，而不会让巴基休克或是杀掉他。不过我们仍然要找个方法来镇定他。”

“没问题的。我们在给他做热潮诱导药物的时候就已经对巴基的新陈代谢情况了解得一清二楚了。”

布鲁斯点点头。“我会开始着手做这件事。”

“不不不，你不用。”托尼对着墙上的挂钟点头示意，“你现在得去其他地方。”

“没错。好吧，我可以告诉他这个好消息了。”

“顺便给他捎去我的爱。或许还有一个吻。”托尼对他一笑，布鲁斯翻了个白眼。

“好的，托尼。我会的。”他说着，离开了实验室。

* * *

热潮期正在耗尽巴基所有的精力，两次热潮间的间隔变得越来越短，他的休息时间越来越长。山姆还是没向他解释到底发生了什么，这让巴基很紧张。

不过，山姆告诉他布鲁斯会来向他解释，让他自己选择要怎么办。巴基只希望那个选项不要是绝育。虽然他从来没说过，但他还是很想要孩子的。

布鲁斯进来的时候，巴基刚刚洗完澡。他不愿意洗掉山姆的气味，但床单上留着他的味道，他现在必须得这么做。他坐在床边，穿上了一条短裤，让布鲁斯不会因为气味感到不适。

“你感觉怎样？”布鲁斯问。

“暂时还正常。”巴基回答道。“所以到底发生了什么事？”

“我们在你的旧档案里发现，九头蛇对你的身体进行了控制，让你不会进入热潮期。但就算在冷冻期间，你仍然是可能进入热潮的，只是他们在擦除你的记忆时压制了它。”

巴基看上去很惊讶。“我知道他们使用了精神控制，但……压制热潮期？”但他想了一下之后，觉得这也挺有道理的。曾经有几次任务中他离开九头蛇独立行动好几天，甚至几个星期。他不记得有服用药物，但是也没有进入热潮期。“好吧，我知道了。但为什么我突然就遇上了性爱先生呢？”

布鲁斯取下眼镜放进口袋里。“他们有一个故障保护系统，可以触发你的热潮期。在你的手臂里有一个信标，会发出信号，让你的身体始终停留在热潮期的巅峰。看来是我和托尼在试图让你进入一个人造热潮期的时候触发了它。”

巴基看着他的手臂，抬起手，翻转手掌。“我们要怎么把它关掉？”

“我们正在尝试干扰信号频率，然后我们会取下你的手臂，关掉信标。”

“我还要把它再装上吗？”

布鲁斯看上去忧心忡忡。“不确定。我们可能要将它拆掉，或是完全关闭它。”

“有危险吗？”

“我们得麻醉你，不过这风险很小。”

“麻醉对我不起作用。从山崖上掉下来之后，九头蛇截掉了我手臂上剩余的残肢，我在他们切下去的时候就醒过来了。”

布鲁斯想象了一下那个画面，细思恐极，但他并没有表现在脸上。“关于你的循环系统在被血清后是如何工作的，我们有了更好的思路，可以让你进入麻醉状态。”

巴基在床上蜷成一团，手臂环绕着双腿。“会痛吗？”

他看上去迷茫又恐惧，布鲁斯想让他放心，但他也不完全了解这方法的工作原理。“也许吧。”

“如果想要不把手臂取下来就拿掉那玩意，一定会很痛，是吗？”

“是的。另一个选择是EMP脉冲，但那可能会让你昏厥。而且一旦我们把它拿了出来，手臂就会变成一块二十磅重的废铁挂在你肩上。”

巴基看上去很平静。因此当他突然跳起来，将台灯扔到了房间对面的墙上时布鲁斯被吓了一跳。台灯在墙上砸了个稀里哗啦，布鲁斯跳了起来，巴基朝他看了一眼，想起了他身体里面的另一个人，然后往后一倒躺回了床上。现在的体力不足以让他保持愤怒。“永远不会结束！我以为我终于逃出去了，我终于回到了我的生活之中，然后九头蛇伸出它丑陋的头又他妈毁掉了一切！”

布鲁斯叹了口气，轻轻碰了碰巴基人类的那只手。巴基没有表示出反对，他握住了它。“我知道这很难，但我们正竭尽全力来解决这个问题。”

“我知道。”巴基说。“我只是……”他停了一会，仿佛在搜寻着合适的词语。“我只是想要自由。”

“我能明白。当过去困扰着你的时候这很不容易，尤其那还是九头蛇和他们的邪恶计划。我们会帮助你渡过难关的，事情会变得更好。也许不完全如你所愿，但总会更好。”

“他们为什么这样做？”巴基问。

布鲁斯担心的就是这个。在告诉巴基一切和守住对史蒂夫的承诺之间他感到左右为难，但看到巴基刚才所做的事情，布鲁斯知道他不能直接告诉他原因。“我不能说。”

“但你知道？”

“是的。”

“那为什么不能告诉我？”

“我答应过史蒂夫，让他来向你解释。由一个比我更耐揍的人来说比较好。”布鲁斯笑了一下。“这事挺麻烦的，现在不会有人想看到浩克跑出来吧。”

巴基看上去很失望，但他没有再纠结这个，而是躺了回去，说道：“拿走这条该死的手臂吧，反正我也不想要它了。”他仍然握着布鲁斯的手。

“我们正在努力，很快就会准备好了。”布鲁斯放开了他，站起来。“托尼会给你做一条新手臂的。”

“随便了。只要拿走这个该死的东西，越快越好。”

布鲁斯点了点头。“我们会的。你也应该休息一下，吃点东西。”他看到留给巴基的食物，他一点都没动。

巴基摇摇头。“不饿。”

布鲁斯本打算离开，但听到这个又让他停下了脚步。“巴基，你好几天没吃东西了，我知道你已经有点脱水了。”

“没必要强迫你自己吃东西，医生。它会自己补充回来的。”他设法坐了起来。“如果我喝点水的话就能让你不再来烦我了吗？”

“不完全是。不过有所帮助。”

“很好。”

布鲁斯已经站在门口了。“多久之后你需要娜塔莎过来？”

“没多久。”巴基承认。

“我去告诉她。”

“谢谢。为你所做的一切。也许吧。”

“别客气。试着休息一下。”

“嗯……”

布鲁斯离开了，巴基拿起一瓶水。味道尝起来很酸，但现在他需要这个。他相信这是长时间持续的热潮期的副作用，提醒自己这很快就会过去。他只希望当这一切结束时，他能回到他原有的生活中去。他努力相信着这一点。

他不得不相信这一点。

巴基已经准备好了，等着娜塔莎进来，但他很紧张。这么长时间来他并没有和一个alpha女性在一起过。她很安静，内敛，他不太确定自己期待的她是什么样的。她会是一个和善的，关切的情人吗？还是一个苛刻残暴的性癖者？他分辨不出来。娜塔莎，在巴基心中，在本质上，是一个薛定谔的情人。这让他神经紧张却又兴奋。

巴基并不知道，计划会有所变化。


	9. 解决

离开巴基房间的时候，布鲁斯并没期待今天会有任何惊喜。不过身为一个复仇者就总是会遇到一些意想不到的事情，这次他回到实验室的时候，托尼那里有个客人。布鲁斯没想到的是，那是史蒂夫。

布鲁斯走过去，问他：“你是什么时候回来的？”

“五分钟之前。巴基如何？”

“不算太好。热潮期让他累坏了。”

“我最好——”史蒂夫准备离开实验室，但托尼阻止了他。

“一分钟，星条旗。我们准备推出一个“拯救小助手计划”，需要你做一些事情。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉。“不要叫他小助手，你们需要我做什么？”

“当你们完成了超级战士枕头大战之后，给他这个。”托尼笑起来，补充道。“我的意思是麻醉他，不要把他玩坏了。”他递给史蒂夫一个盒子，里面有一支注射器，装着清澈透明的液体。“这是一点布鲁斯的黑暗料理，对浩克没什么用，但对你或者巴恩斯一定有用。”

“等等，托尼，那是什么？”布鲁斯问。

“你没有给它命名，不过瓶子的编号是Z-46。贾维斯说这玩意毫无疑问能放倒他。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“好吧，但不要再这样做了。我实验室里的一些化学制剂不能用于人类。”

“如果你把它标清楚的话，就不存在这个问题。”

“托尼！这曾经阻止过你吗？”

“嘿，你们俩等会再吵！”史蒂夫打断他们的话，“这会伤害他或是有副作用吗？”毕竟他们不想再重复现在一样的状况了。

“这会让他睡着，接下来几天里他会有点昏沉沉的，不过除此之外没有什么副作用。”布鲁斯解释道。

托尼耸耸肩，补充道：“当你干活的时候，我们会在这里准备好其他的一切。明天早上就再也没有那条疯狂的性爱手臂了。”

“那替换件呢？”史蒂夫问，托尼看上去有点愧疚。

“还要再等一段时间。我还需要测量他手臂的一些数据才能完成工作，如果他不是总想爬到我腿上来的话，进展会更快些。”

史蒂夫再次叹了口气，这不太理想，不过至少是可行的。“好吧。准备好一切。还有，托尼，我不得不问，你怎么会错过无线电信号呢？这看上去似乎很关键。”

“就像我告诉布鲁斯的，我没往这方面去想。”托尼看上去比一个小时前更疲惫了，他伸手抹了一把脸，揉揉头发。“而且我可以告诉你，事实上也许我一开始就想到这个了，但同时使用脉冲和无线电波这没有意义啊。我最好的猜想是它有两套系统互为故障保护，我们可以利用这一点。不过直到我将手臂取下来为止，我都没法完全确定。”

史蒂夫皱着眉。“我不想用巴基的安全来冒险。摧毁它。”布鲁斯，他很清楚接下来会发生什么事，默默地离开了房间。

托尼捏着鼻梁，仿佛感觉到头痛。“你知道这可以让我们更好的了解要怎么对付九头蛇。”

“不，托尼。我不想冒任何风险。天知道他们会在上面设置什么机关。把它从巴基身上拿下来，摧毁它。”史蒂夫双臂交抱在胸前，问道：“你什么时候开始关心九头蛇的技术了？”

“哦？哇，我不知道。也许是从贾维斯黑进天空母舰上的神盾局系统，却没有发现任何九头蛇的痕迹时开始？我们可以利用这个优势。”托尼一下坐到椅子上。“在我的领域里面，我的技术是最强的，史蒂夫。但我却没有找到他们的任何踪迹。唯一的 线索是娜塔莎手上的U盘。”

“托尼，请不要告诉我你正试图为神盾局发生的事情承担责任。”史蒂夫说着，在托尼身边坐下，他的语调中带着愤怒。

“九头蛇操纵了神盾局，甚至也操纵了我们。如果我能——”

“托尼，够了，这不是你的错。你知道，就算你发现了什么，你也许活不到把真相告诉其他人的那一天。九头蛇很擅长隐藏在暗处。”

“但我仍然——”

史蒂夫再次打断了他。“不。这就是你为什么一直没有睡觉？”

“我喜欢熬夜，有一点吧。另一个原因是我真的很喜欢巴恩斯。”

这让史蒂夫微笑了起来。“托尼……谢谢你，为你所做的一切。”

托尼做了个鬼脸。“如果你被我感动了的话，你最好先离开我的实验室。我可不想要多愁善感的情绪涂在我的机器上。”

史蒂夫抓住他的两只手，给了托尼一个最夸张的傻笑。“但是托尼！我以为我们是朋友！”

托尼皱着眉头开始把史蒂夫往外推，一边推一边说：“不，不，不！出去！这里是黏糊糊禁区！你想要鼻涕眼泪一起来的话去找巴基！”当然，那就像推在一堵砖墙上。

史蒂夫大笑起来，往回推了托尼一把。“好吧，我会去找他的。”他抓起注射器，小心地将它放进皮带上的一个夹层里。

“当他被麻醉之后，告诉我们，我们会下来，完成取下手臂的工作。”

“没问题。”

* * *

巴基等待着，等待着娜塔莎随时可能的出现。当门打开时，他很惊讶，那不是娜塔莎。巴基想他也许出现了幻觉，天知道他之前有多么疯狂。但那毫无疑问的，是史蒂夫。他还穿着制服，在向床边走来的时候，他将衣服脱了下来。巴基笑了，轻松感涌过他的全身。“史蒂夫。”他说。声音柔软，朝着他伸出手去。

“巴基。”他回答道。当他爬上床靠近他的时候，他握住了巴基的手。“对不起，我走了这么久。”

“你现在就在这里，光溜溜的。所以我没法抱怨。”巴基将史蒂夫拉进一个足以烧灼神经的热吻里面，自从热潮期开始以来，他第一次感到平静。托尔、山姆和托尼帮了他很多，但史蒂夫才是他真正需要的人。

史蒂夫将巴基推倒在床上，说道：“我还是很——”

“闭嘴罗杰斯，我需要你，别再道歉了。”

这让他闭嘴了，但他并不生气，相反，他微笑起来，以一种让巴基肚子抽筋的方式。“你需要我做什么？”史蒂夫问，轻咬着巴基的锁骨。

“操我，像是要把我弄坏一样操我。”巴基请求道。

“你想要粗暴一点？”

“是的！”

“好吧，甜心，没问题。翻过来。”

巴基听从史蒂夫的命令，翻了过来，背朝上。史蒂夫让巴基四肢跪趴在床上，当他按照他的要求摆好姿势之后，他开始抚摸他。史蒂夫希望这是一个缓慢、慵懒的小别胜新婚，但他们已经分开太久了。

他能看到巴基在他温柔的碰触之下已经开始变软变湿，史蒂夫将两根手指滑进巴基的身体，震惊于他的湿润，他已经完全准备好了。“喔，天哪，巴基。”

“拜托，史蒂夫？做吧。”

史蒂夫亲吻他的脊背，游走在他的肩胛骨之间。他抽出手指。“保持住，别动。我会来得又重又快。”

“我可以承受。”

他亲吻了巴基的后颈作为回应，微笑起来：“我知道你可以。”他一下就重重地插了进去，就像他承诺的那样。巴基朝后耸动，屁股紧紧地挤压着他巨大的阴茎。史蒂夫呻吟起来，抓紧巴基的臀部，用力到足够留下淤青。他狠狠地操着他，而巴基十分兴奋。巴基发现自己很难跪直身体，他喜欢这样的每一秒。

史蒂夫动作更快，没有任何保留。巴基呻吟着，他一直在颤抖，感觉到史蒂夫在里面变大，当史蒂夫拔出来，将他推倒在床上的时候他很惊讶。史蒂夫又将巴基翻了过来，再次插入进去，让巴基叫喊起来。

他们的节奏变得越来越不稳定，巴基紧紧地闭上眼睛，史蒂夫低头亲吻和啃咬着他，当他在巴基体内射出来的时候，他大叫起来。巴基呜咽着，他还硬着，在史蒂夫身下动弹不得。成结的地方太深了，他们被卡在一起，直到结消退下来。

史蒂夫意识到了他的窘境，他用一只手包裹住巴基的阴茎，快而粗糙地抚慰着他，让他迫近了高潮。“为我射出来。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边低声说，一次又一次。巴基叫着史蒂夫的名字，射在了他手里。

他们俩喘着粗气，史蒂夫在床单上擦了擦手，巴基紧紧抓着他，就好像一放手史蒂夫就会消失不见。最后，巴基说：“我好想你。”

“我也想你，巴克。”史蒂夫亲吻了他的前额。“我有事情要告诉你。”

“希望是个好消息。”

“他们已经准备好了一切。因此，当你准备好的时候，我们就可以停止信号了。”

巴基叹了口气。“感谢上帝。我该怎么做？”

“我应该要麻醉你。但我把注射器放在我裤子里了，现在我够不到它。”

巴基笑起来。“顺利，史蒂夫，真的很顺利。”他仍然和史蒂夫纠缠在一起。他问道：“你能答应我一件事吗？”

“任何事。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地说。

“别离开我。”

“什么？巴基，我不会再离开你了。”

“我的意思是，离开这个房间之后，你会和我在一起吗？”巴基用目光恳求着他，可怜兮兮的，但他控制不住自己。“拜托，史蒂夫。我不想去外面，如果没有人看着我的话。”

“哦，巴基……”他亲吻了他。“没事的。你知道托尼和布鲁斯永远不会伤害你的。”

“是的，但是，”巴基清了清嗓子。“我不希望像以前一样。”

“他们不会把你变成一个机器人的。但我会一直陪着你，好吗？”

“嗯。”

“当这一切都结束之后，我们可以在一起好好说说话。”

“那现在呢？”

“嗯……晚点吧。当我们不再被卡住之后，我们可以一起好好睡一觉。”

这让巴基笑了起来，他蜷缩在史蒂夫的怀里。“你说了算。”


	10. 大结局

麻醉巴基已经很难了，但当他将自己对巴基的承诺转告给布鲁斯和托尼的时候，他们的反应简直难以置信。他们交换眼神，窃窃私语，史蒂夫忍不住想自己是否解释清楚了。

“我不知道这是不是最好的解决办法。”布鲁斯说，托尼在一边完成了器械的设置。“我们还是没有百分之百安全的把握。”

史蒂夫脸色有一瞬间的苍白。“那为什么现在必须这么做？”他问。

“因为不管他的身体是否强化过，我们都必须停下来了。长期保持在热潮巅峰的激素水平对他的身体造成了巨大压力，即使被强化过，我也不知道他还能坚持多久。如果我们按照九头蛇的做法，手术取出他的卵细胞的话，他的情况可能会好一点，至少生理上是这样。”

“但他一直在受折磨！”史蒂夫大叫起来。

“九头蛇不是傻逼，队长。”托尼提醒他，“他们也许会给他插上静脉注射和饲管，尽可能多的提取他的卵细胞。也许这就是他们打算在完事之后杀掉他的原因，在这么长的热潮期之后他是很难不发疯的。”

布鲁斯看到史蒂夫已经很不高兴了，他向托尼示意让他停下来。难得这次托尼听话了。“当然，我们不是九头蛇。我们一直在竭尽所能。但他太累了，如果我们不立即将这个过程停下来，我担心会对他造成永久性的损伤。”

史蒂夫低头看向巴基，他睡着了，看上去比起平静，更像是……身体被掏空一样。史蒂夫知道布鲁斯是对的。“好吧，但我不会离开他的，我答应过了。”

“史蒂夫。”布鲁斯说。“我不喜欢告诉别人他们应该怎么做。但如果有情况发生，我们告诉你离开房间的时候，你得听我们的话。否则你将会把他置于危险之中。”

“我明白。”

托尼皱眉。“真的？这不公平。你听班纳的话却不听我的。”

“我打得过你，我可打不过浩克。”

“你说得好有道理。”

一切都就位了，史蒂夫呆在巴基身边。托尼看了看布鲁斯，他已经设置好了静脉注射液，对他点点头。

“贾维斯，对巴恩斯进行实时扫描，以便我们随时关注他的生命体征。”

“是，先生。”一张全息图浮现在巴基的上方，史蒂夫挑起眉毛。

“这就是——”

“量子力场发生器。简跟我讲过阿斯加德的灵魂熔炉，后来我又看到了基里安的小脑全息图，我觉得这个设计可以达到一石二鸟的效果。”

“我想你也许太有竞争力了一点，托尼。”

“会吗？也不想想我是谁？”

布鲁斯一直观察着投影，仔细地调整着吊瓶，说道：“他已经处于完全放松状态了，现在是最好的时机。”

“好好好，我正在弄。”托尼回答道。“贾维斯，你准备好调频了吗？”

“只等你的命令，先生。”

托尼拿起一个激光切割器，停顿了一下，深吸一口气。他通常不会紧张，但他不太习惯在一个活人身上做这些基本操作。他解除了金属臂上的锁，命令道：“开始吧。”

一个低沉的电子音嗡嗡响起，一开始看上去什么都没发生。但接下来，在全息投影上，巴基手臂上发出的脉冲节奏突然紊乱了，但巴基的心率并没有立即崩溃，他们觉得这是个好兆头。

托尼开始干活了，锁已经打开了，但金属手臂依然通过细线网格和身体连接着，每条线都必须单独切割，它们钩进了巴基的神经系统，让他的手臂能够完美的运动。托尼非常感谢他的金属臂不是振金或者艾德曼合金做的，不然切割起来可就更难了。金属的强度让激光切割器成为他唯一的选择，他也很感谢巴基现在是无意识的，因为每割掉一根线都跟割断一根神经没区别。

托尼工作时，布鲁斯十分小心地监测着巴基的生命体征，这是他的工作，保证巴基没有崩溃，或是半路醒来。因此他也要负责静脉注射。也许取下手臂的任务更应该交给布鲁斯，因为他有很多临时手术的经验，但他也是他们两个当中更合适控制巴基的那个人。

史蒂夫满头大汗，他不知道这个手术应该持续多久，因为托尼没像他平时那样叽叽喳喳，布鲁斯也专注于静脉注射，他没办法估计手术会花多长时间。但他能看到巴基的心脏在跳动着，也许一切进行得很顺利。所有事情看上去都依然很正常，他完全信任托尼和布鲁斯，但这并不能阻止他对巴基的担心。

最后他们终于看到了隧道尽头的光亮。唯一剩下连接着巴基手臂的东西就是中央的那条大电缆了，看上去似乎是固定在巴基肩膀底座的内部。托尼再次深吸了一口气，无声无息地切断了它。完成了，手臂被取了下来。

托尼吐出憋着的一口气，“哎呀，刚才有一会我以为——”他被一阵警铃的尖叫打断了。“操！”

巴基的心率不稳，呼吸急促，托尼将手臂扔到了地上，布鲁斯跑过来的时候推开了他。他抓起一支注射器，而巴基进入了心脏骤停。托尼抓着史蒂夫将他从床上拉开，史蒂夫感觉到自己的心沉了下去。托尼推开他的时候他几乎压抑不住想要反抗。他离开了床，但他们没有把他赶出房间，他很感激。

布鲁斯给巴基打了一针，巴基喘息起来，他的眼睛短暂地睁开了，但他仍然一动不动。他的生命体征开始变得正常，托尼松了口气。“我想我话说得太早了。抱歉大家，我的错，乌鸦嘴。”

“刚才发生了什么事？”史蒂夫问，他再一次靠到巴基身边。

“可能还有另外一个防护措施，但我想他身体的反应是任何人在失去肢体时都会有的正常反应，他会好的。”布鲁斯努力对史蒂夫露出一个微笑。“我对他的康复抱着非常乐观的态度。”

托尼这时候捡起了手臂，将它在手里转了一圈。哼了一声。“比我的技术更先进？给我舔屁股都不配。这就是个基本款，尴尬。我的科技部门里开发的手臂能完全击败这玩意。”

“就把它拿走吧。”史蒂夫命令道。

“好啦，好啦。是，领导！”托尼讽刺地对他一鞠躬，离开了房间。

史蒂夫低头看着巴基，从他伤痕累累的肩头突出的电线仍然是一团混乱，但他看上去更加平静了。他俯身下去亲吻他的额头，很高兴这个手术终于结束了。巴基会好的，至少他正在好起来。史蒂夫不得不提醒自己这一点。

当巴基醒来时，他以为计划失败了，因为他从一开始就没那么有信心。但他转过头来，看到手臂不见了的时候，他松了一口气。他觉得他仍然可以感觉到它，但手臂已经不在了。当他的眼睛适应了昏暗的光线时，他看向他的周围。

史蒂夫在他旁边睡着了，金发男人的手臂环住巴基的腰，仿佛准备对付任何想要偷走他的人。他的脸平静而放松，像一名熟睡的士兵。巴基笑了，他有好一段时间没见过史蒂夫这样平静了。

布鲁斯坐在床边的椅子上，用斯塔克平板阅读着什么。他看上去模样有点凌乱，但除此之外很好。而他和史蒂夫也不是房间里唯二的复仇者。

在他睡着的某个时候，他的房间被入侵了，山姆和托尔坐在桌子旁边，一边下棋一边小声说话，看上去山姆似乎正在教他下棋，也许是试图向托尔解释规则。托尔对他回以微笑，相当快活。

克林特和娜塔莎在沙发上，克林特专心致志地玩着NDS，不断骂娘。要让巴基猜的话，从克林特骂人的方式来看他应该是在玩神奇宝贝。娜塔莎的脚搁在克林特的膝上，沉迷于一本书，虽然巴基看不见书名。唯一缺席的人是托尼。

布鲁斯注意到巴基醒了过来，他笑了，问道：“你感觉怎么样？”

“累死了。”他回答道。“不过至少我不再想操遍半个布鲁克林了，所以……还好？”

巴基的声音唤醒了史蒂夫，他抬起头来。“嗨。”

“你也是。”巴基露出了仿佛无法抑制的笑容。他没事了。他再次感觉正常了。他还记得一切。至少可以判断出现在最多只过去了一天，而史蒂夫也还穿着同一件衣服。他知道他的朋友履行了承诺，史蒂夫自始至终都和他在一起。

史蒂夫将巴基压在他身上，亲吻他的额头，松了一口气的神情清晰地浮现在他脸上，他对巴基报以一个笑容。“我们今晚可以好好谈谈了。”

“啊，史蒂薇……”巴基说，他的声音很恼火，但他还在笑着。

“我不想打断你们，但我需要给他做个检查。”布鲁斯提醒史蒂夫。其他人这时候聚到了一起，史蒂夫不情不愿地放开了巴基。

他亲了一下史蒂夫脸颊，说道：“没事的史蒂夫，去洗个澡，干点别的，好吗？”

史蒂夫站了起来，山姆伸手搂过他的肩膀。“让我们先给你弄点吃的，一摞上面写着你名字的薄煎饼，我请客。”然后他看向巴基，“很高兴你没事，头脑发热的家伙。”

“谢谢。”

他们离开了房间。然后托尔走了过来，他低下身亲吻了巴基的脸颊，通常情况下这也许很奇怪，但巴基认为他们现在已经出离奇怪了。雷神说：“看到你正在恢复我就放心了。好好休息，我的朋友。”之后他也离开了房间。

最后是克林特和娜塔莎，克林特笑着说：“你可能是史上唯一的omega，能让这么多alpha齐心协力一起工作，而不是比起谁的鸡巴更大来。我想是因为这双悲伤的，深情的眼睛。”克林特紧紧握住他的手，用可笑的方式叹了口气。“你就像是一只公共的巴基熊，每个人都想给你一个特别的拥抱。”

“嫉妒了吗，巴顿？”

“嗯，我永远不能和这么多alpha们睡觉。”

“你在试图荡妇羞辱我吗？都是因为这条金属胳膊，不然我会跳下床踢你的屁股。”

“嘿，没有羞辱的意思哥们。如果有什么事让我印象深刻的话。操。我只能勉强跟得上塔莎而已”

巴基抬起一边眉毛。“你们俩是一对？”

“暂时的。”娜塔莎说，但她和克林特正在互相微笑。

“好吧，我不想知道。”

“你最好死了这条心。”娜塔莎向他保证。“在让布鲁斯开始检查之前，还有一件事。”她坐在巴基身边，表情平静，但目光严肃。“每个人都很担心你，因此如果你感觉虚弱或是不舒服的话，你得告诉我们，不要想着一个人搞定，否则你会再次拖累我们所有人，没人想要这样。明白了吗？”

巴基看着她，有点不高兴。“你是在威胁我吗？”

她笑了，“我需要吗？”

“不。”

“很好。好好恢复。”娜塔莎拉着克林特的手离开了房间。

然后只剩下了布鲁斯和巴基，科学家看着他，巴基问道：“托尼呢？”

“在他的工作室里，他正在赶工你的新手臂。”布鲁斯解释道。“他决心要今晚完成。”

“他没法这么快就把新手臂做出来。”

“贾维斯也是这么说的，但他决心很坚定。”布鲁斯正在检查巴基的瞳孔扩张，问道：“你觉得有哪里痛吗？”

“没有，我感觉很好，除了有点累。”他从布鲁斯身上离开，“发生了什么事吗？”

“当我们取下手臂的时候，你的心脏骤停了。似乎没有造成任何副作用或是永久损伤，不过为了安全起见我还是要检查一下。”布鲁斯说。

巴基并没有像他以为的那样害怕，或是像他应有的反应那样害怕——听到自己有过濒死经历的消息。作为冬兵，甚至是在二战时期，他已经很多次接近过死亡了。但如果史蒂夫自始至终一直在这里，他可能目睹了他的濒死。巴基意识到了这一点，他突然感觉到全身心的疲惫，就像他随时可能昏睡过去。他看着布鲁斯，问道，“你……”但他没能说完这句话。

“你需要睡觉来恢复。休息吧。”

* * *

事实上那天晚上巴基和史蒂夫没有谈成。因为巴基太累了，接下来的一个星期他都在床上度过，大部分时间都在睡觉。当他感觉足够好，能够再次起来走动的时候，托尼完成了他的新手臂，他甚至弄出了一个新系统附加在上面。刺客和史蒂夫坐在托尼的工作间里听他解释这玩意如何工作，布鲁斯站在旁边。

“九头蛇用了一个非常基础的系统，将你胳膊直接连接到你的中枢神经系统上，但有了这个，”他推出来一个看上去非常薄的，纤细的渔网状的东西，“我们就不必这样做了。它的效率百倍于先前，你也能通过手臂感觉到更多的东西。”

“这是什么？”巴基问，捡起一片纤细的网状物。

“这是我正在申请专利的神经网络。我说专利的意思是，布鲁斯才是那个想出主意的人，我只是将它们放在一起。”托尼回答说，对着布鲁斯比了个大拇指。布鲁斯小小地挥了挥手，但没有发表评论。“我会将传感器植入你的手臂，它们会就位并连入你的中枢神经系统。当我将这个神经网络放在你的假肢上时，它会沉入进去，然后你的手臂就和神经网络连上了，完工。”

“就像你控制新装甲的方式一样。”史蒂夫指出。

“很准确，不过有所区别。我使用大脑活动和主动反射来控制我的装甲，但这必须在非主动反射的情况下工作，就像呼吸一样。使用神经网络会让手臂附着在他身上更加容易，但也会更难移除。”托尼指出。

布鲁斯补充道：“这将是一种痛苦更少，更加有效的方法。我们尝试让它尽可能像一条真正的手臂，我们相信这会有用的。”

“巴拉巴拉巴拉科学术语，让我们进入有趣的部分吧。现在，最重要的部分！”托尼说，他走过去从桌子上拉开一块布，“咔嗒！”一条机械手臂躺在那里。

他站起来看着它，注意到那上面的红星现在换成了一颗白星。但这就是唯一的区别了。“这看上去和我那条旧的很像，你确定你不是只改了星星涂装吗？”

“不。这只是看上去相似，但有一些关键的区别。有一个有趣的武器阵列隐藏在里面，我们之后会看到。不过现在是最好的部分，”托尼将手臂翻过来，按了一下手腕内侧，突然间，它看上去就好像一条真正的手臂放在桌上，而不是一条机械手臂。“掩饰装置。当然，对触摸无效。如果有人抓住你的手，他们会摸到金属。但这看上去足够逼真，你可以走出去，没有鸟儿会来攻击你的手臂了。”

巴基盯着他看了一会，史蒂夫走到了他身后，然后他看向托尼和布鲁斯，他们显然都在担心他的沉默。布鲁斯说：“巴基，你还好吗？”

巴基拥抱了他们，一个接一个。然后他说：“你们是任何人所能得到的最好的朋友。谢谢你们。”

“额，快要赶上队长的多愁善感了。”托尼哼了一声，史蒂夫大笑起来，轻轻推了他一把。

“在装上胳膊之后再感谢我们吧，这还是实验性质的。”布鲁斯告诉他。

“别担心，我对你们俩有信心，我知道你们可以做到的。”史蒂夫说。

托尼做出一副恶心的样子，但他在笑着。“好吧，让我们来试试这个宝贝！”

* * *

那天的最后，巴基的新手臂装上了，他感觉到周围的世界越发平静下来。他和史蒂夫蜷缩在床上，靠着彼此。他们暂时没有做爱，因为史蒂夫还在担心巴基的健康状况。通常情况下，这可能已经触动了巴基的神经，但说实话，他不知道他是否已经准备好了重回正轨。相反，他微笑着亲吻了史蒂夫，问他：“嗨……你现在想谈谈吗？”

史蒂夫笑了起来：“我想现在是个好时候。”他将巴基的头发塞进耳朵后面。“你有什么想对我说的吗？”

“我爱你。”巴基对他说。“我爱你很久了。我想要你，即使是在这一切的疯狂之后。但是，如果你开始像对待那些精致脆弱的omega小雪花一样对待我，我会阉了你。现在告诉我，他们为什么这样做。”

惊讶，开心和愤怒在史蒂夫的脸上一闪而过，但他点了点头。“好的。”他向巴基解释了九头蛇的计划，当他说完之后，刺客安静了很久。史蒂夫不知道该怎么想。“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我希望我能说我很惊讶。”巴基朝史蒂夫看了一眼。“也许这对你是件好事，山姆和娜塔莎给我打了预防针。”

他太过平静了，史蒂夫有点担心。“你确定你还好吗？”

“我从来没说我还好，我也说过了，我希望我能感到惊讶。”巴基蹭了蹭史蒂夫的下巴。“九头蛇从来没把我当人看，史蒂夫。每当想到这一点的时候我都很生气，但这已经过去很久了。对于你和其他复仇者而言，我是巴基巴恩斯，不仅仅是冬兵，也不是资产。这意味着我的一切。这就是我信任你们的原因之一。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫亲吻了他，缓慢而甜美。当他分开的时候他笑了起来，“我想问你一个问题，如果你不愿意，你可以不回答，至少不是现在。但……你愿意嫁给我吗？”

巴基盯着他看，就好像要看到天荒地老，直到他终于开口。“你有时候真蠢，罗杰斯。”他笑了，史蒂夫看上去很尴尬。“是的。我愿意嫁给你。为什么你还要问，混蛋？所有人都看到这一点，只是迟早的事。”

“抱歉但我还是想确认，笨蛋。”史蒂夫再次亲吻了他。“你知道吗，托尼等不及向你展示他在那条手臂上添加的定制功能了。”

“你觉得其中包括了振动模式吗？”巴基问，脸上露出一个挑逗的笑容。

史蒂夫抬起眉毛。“什么？”

“像会振动的手指之类的，那会很有趣的。”巴基笑起来，看着史蒂夫的脸，扭动着他的手指。“我敢打赌你也会很享受的。”

史蒂夫回以大笑，推倒了巴基。“好啊，不许再上网了。”

“得了，你告诉我你不喜欢那个？我知道我会喜欢的。”

“我不知道，我也还没准备好发现这一点。为什么我们还不去结婚，让婚姻生活磨平爱情的火花，在每个人都被闪瞎眼之前？好吗？”

“扫兴。”巴基说，然后他吻了史蒂夫。“没那么糟糕的史蒂薇。另外，我觉得我们现在已经越过礼节的范围了。”

“好点子。”史蒂夫将巴基的头发在他的手指上打了个转，陷入沉思，他需要知道如何表达接下来的问题，但他没办法。“所以你觉得也许——”他不知道该怎么问，因此他直接说了。“你觉得你怀孕了吗？”

“说实话？我不确定。但考虑到过去几周的情况，如果没有的话我他妈会很惊讶的。我们很快就能知道了。”

“是的，我想我们会的。”他对巴基笑了笑，现在一切事情都恢复了正常。而且他对未来充满了希望。他们都是如此。


End file.
